User blog:LuveSama/A story that I made from Amino (Cringe Warning)
LuveSama (talk) BC16 Left LuveSama (talk) We'll be a perfect family. LuveSama (talk) People said, that that school was closed forever, nobody inside. They were wrong. The world overcome with despair. Because of one person. LuveSama (talk) ~Midori's POV~ Wow! I can't believe YandereDev actually replied! "Let's go check out what he said!" I was thinking excitedly. I logged onto my email address, but there was no reply. Hell, the email I sent wasn't even there. "W-where's my email?!" I asked frantically. I mean, I hadn't deleted it. "YandereDev, YandereDev! Where are all of my emails? How are they gone?!" I said aloud as I emailed the developer. However, my message was rejected, as my phone shut off. "What?! No!" I yelled, almost bursting out in tears. "Wait! I need to check the mailbox! Maybe mom won't get so mad at me....." I quietly uttered to myself, dragging myself to check the damned mailbox. I reached in to find one fat letter. I felt around it before pulling it out. It was coarse and dry. Like the ones that the headmaster of Akademi High sent out to excepted students. I was excited, but nervous. I mean, it could've been a mistake. As usual, however, I pulled out the lone envelope and read the address. My eyes skimmed over the letter until I spotted my name. The letter was meant for me! I was going to Akademi High! I excitedly ran inside to tell my mother the exciting news. However, I had forgotten earlier that she left to go somewhere. I knew she wouldn't care anyway, so I went up to my room, to go pack my suitcase. After I had packed, I finally read the letter. My eyes barely touched the text, scanning the long letter for information. I thought nothing was important, but then I found the date for when we were supposed to be there. August 10th. Hey, that's today! I'd better get going, or I might be late! I grabbed my suitcase, and ran out the door, not bothering to write a note to mom. I mean, I could just call her when I got there. While I was pacing down the road, I saw Yoruno and Sugintou talking. I used to try and join them, but Yoruno always told me to go away. I really wanted to join them, but I know Yoruno would say: "Fuck off, you don't belong here." Like she always does. Sugintou wouldn't do anything about it. I knew that. She would just stand and stare. I walked past them, and headed into Akademi High, which was in my field of view. After what seemed like eons of walking, I finally reached Akademi, where I just stood there for a second to admire the school's glory. "After years of dreaming, I finally made it." I thought, entering the school gates. "This is a wonderful way to start my new year at Akademi High." Well, I thought so anyway. Right as I entered the school grounds, darkness enveloped me, and I went unconscious. From shock, happiness? I had no idea. ~Ashley's POV~ I was walking towards the school patiently, after receiving the letter from this school. My little sister was jealous, but that was to be expected. While I was near the school, but it still looked blurry, I heard a scream. "What?! What happened? Midori, wake up!" I heard, and it seemed like Hanako was saying this. I headed towards the school, hoping to hear more things, but then, all sound just cut off. "What's happening?" I thought to myself. "There might be a mass murder!" I backed slowly from the school, as the thought may be correct. I tried to back all the way home, but I bumped into Kome in the way. "Um....What are you doing?" She asked, kind of weirded out. I don't blame her, I mean, I would've been weirded out too. "Oh, sorry! It was an accident." I said, smiling, and hoping she would believe it, even though it wasn't a lie. "Okay." She said, continuing on the path. I decided to walk with her, as maybe they were joking. But still.....I wanted to walk with someone to the maybe murderous Akademi High. I reached the school grounds, with Kome next to me. I entered into the school gates, and Kome fell, either dead or unconscious. I freaked out, but before I could run away, I went down too. A Timeskip~ I woke up in a classroom, and the first thing I noticed was that all of the windows were bolted shut. Why? I realized there was a note on the desk next to me. I read it, and it said to meet at the gym at 8:00. I glanced at the clock. 7:59. Shit. I'm going to be late. LuveSama (talk) This is something I copy and pasted from my Amino account. Yeaaah, I'm lazy. The only character I own is Yoruno. Category:Blog posts